


Monstera Borealis

by lademoiselledulac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos Ensues, F/F, Good Morgana (Merlin), Humor, Leon is tired of Morganas shit, Morgana is a BAMF, Morgana stole a plant from a crime scene, No beta we die like Ewther should have in the second episode, Sweet summerchild Gwen, bit of a crack fic, cop Morgana, i have no idea how to tag this, or more like attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lademoiselledulac/pseuds/lademoiselledulac
Summary: Gwen just wants to drink her hot chocolate after a long day at work, but Morgana got herself into some trouble. The trouble apparently has something to do with the Monstera Borealis she got Gwen a week ago.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Leon & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Monstera Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own the series Merlin, nor the characters Gwen, Morgana or Leon. I don't make any money with this, so on and so on...

The door was stuck. The door was stuck and Gwen was cold and she just wanted to get some hot chocolate and now the stupid door was stuck. She pushed and pulled, but it just wouldn’t budge.  
She shouted through the door:  
“Morgana, please just open up. It’s cold, and it’s late, and I want my Hot Chocolate”  
“Wait a second darling” came the quick answer.  
There was some rummaging inside, then some more rummaging. Something clanged, and lastly a loud thud could be heard.  
Then Morgana opened the door.  
Gwen stepped inside and looked around.  
“What were you doing?”  
“Me? I didn’t do anything!”  
“Then what took you so long opening the door? And what are those red spots on the floor?”  
“Come on, it didn`t take that long!”  
“It really did take a long ass time honey”  
Gwen stepped out of her shoes and was just putting them onto the boot rack, when she saw Morgana bending down to pick something up.  
“What are you hiding behind your back?”  
“I’m not hiding anything!”  
“Morgana – what is that?”  
Morgana ducked her head meekly.  
“Well, you know”  
“No, I don’t?”  
“There were these people”  
“And?”  
“They just might have wanted to steal one of your plants?”  
“And why would they want to do that?”  
“Well, you remember last week? When I got you that new one?”  
“The Monstera Borealis? I remember that. What about it?”  
Gwen was walking through the entrance hall towards the kitchen. She was still craving her hot chocolate.  
Morgana followed her, shooting glances around, which definitely didn’t do anything to soothe Gwen’s suspicions.  
“I stole that plant”  
“You did WHAT now?”  
“I stole that plant”  
“But I told you not to steal anything for me, and especially nothing as expensive as a Monstera Borealis!”  
“I didn’t technically steal it for you! When we busted the headquarter of the drug ring last week it was sitting there all alone. I could say it’s your fault for making me feel bad for a plant”  
“And then you stole it?”  
“And then I stole it.”  
“But you aren’t supposed to take anything from a crime scene!”  
“You know I don’t care about the rules. And the plant looks so much healthier since you’ve been taking care of it”  
“You’re right! It looks so happy in the library!”  
“See?”  
“Oh, no, no, no! I know what you’re doing. Don’t you dare go changing the subject on me”  
“It was worth a try”, Morgana muttered.  
“So, what has that plant got to do with anything?”  
“Patience, I’ll get there when I get there”  
“Then hurry up, I want to drink my Hot Chocolate without worrying whether you killed someone!”  
Morgana looked to the side.  
“Oh no, you didn’t kill someone did you? Not again!”  
“For my defence, I don’t think he’s dead!”  
“But?”  
“Well, he’s definitely going to have some long-term consequences”  
“Morgana!”  
“What?”  
“Just tell me what happened”  
“Ok, ok! So, when I got home today, they were already here.”  
“Who is they, Morgana?”  
“Patience darling, patience”  
“My patience left the house when you told me you killed someone!”  
“I also said that I didn’t actually kill him!”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever”  
“Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?”  
“YES”  
Gwen sounded more exasperated with every passing minute.  
“Ok, so when I realized they were here, I creeped into the kitchen, and snatched myself a frying pan”  
“What would you need a frying pan for, if you have gun?”  
“I don’t know! It seemed smart at the moment”  
“Mhm”  
“Don’t look at me like that!”  
“Ok, ok, chill honey!”  
“I am chill! I am as chill as one can be with a dead person in the closet!”  
“YOU SAID HE WASN’T DEAD!”  
“With a severely damaged person in the closet then. Happy now?”  
“Very.”  
“Ok, well, anyway. I took the pan, and tried to get upstairs without them hearing. And then I got to the library and there were these two guys picking at your poor plant. One even snapped off a leaf!”  
“He did not!”  
“He did! Naturally I then gave him a blow over the head with my pan. It did come handy after all. The other guy jumped out of the window. I don’t know where he went.”  
“So now we have a mafia member in our closet, and a plant, that is for some reason valuable for said mafia member in the library.”  
“Exactly”  
“Well, what do we plan on doing now?”  
“I think I have an idea”  
*****************************************************************************  
“Morgana, sweety, I think you should have a look at the newspaper”  
“What is it?”  
“Just read this article”  
“Something bad?”  
“Oh no, nothing dire”, Gwen smiled reassuringly while sipping her Sunday morning coffee.  
…  
This Friday one of the key suspects who remained wanted after a razzia of a very prominent drug ring turned up on the doorstep of the police department. Not of free will, but rather tied up like a Christmas present. With him also came a chip that contained crucial information regarding said drug ring. The police are going through the newly found information right now. Sources say that this might be the last step to get the leaders of the drug ring in front of a judge. The police are furthermore investigating who is responsible for the involuntary surrender on Friday. Witnesses, if existent, are asked to get in contact with the police department. Head of police department Leon Sirson did not answer any questions regarding whether one of his inferiors arranged this early Christmas present.  
…  
“We did the right thing”  
“Yes, we did. My idea was bloody brilliant!”  
“Well, I wouldn’t go that far honey”  
“Hey!”  
The phone rang.  
“I’ll get it, no need to get up Gwen”

“Is this Morgana?”  
“Yes? Leon, why are you calling our landline?”  
“Because this is going to be a private conversation”  
“Oh, is that so? I thought one shouldn’t have a relationship with a superior?”  
“You very well know I didn’t mean it like that”  
“Yes, yes, I know. I was just teasing you”  
An exasperated sigh could be heard through the line.  
“Morgana, where did you find that chip?”  
“I don’t know what chip you’re talking about”  
“You know exactly what chip I am talking about”  
“I do in fact not know what chip you mean, but just to calm you down I will tell you that maybe, just maybe, someone removed a plant from the crime scene last week”  
“You did not!”  
“I didn’t do anything. I’m just saying this is a possibility”  
“Ok, ok. And what would this hypothetical person have done with the plant”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t know, but one might have given it to one’s fiancée?”  
“And further?”  
“And further one might have been surprised by two burglars trying to steal said plant. Then one might have used a frying pan very successfully. And then one might have found a chip in the soil of the plant”  
Another sigh could be heard.  
“I don’t even want to know what a frying pan had to do with all this”  
“No, I don’t think you do”  
“Just… Be quiet about the whole affair”  
“Of course”  
“And send Gwen my best regards”  
“I will”  
“Oh, and you might want to tell her about that fiancée idea of yours”  
“I will”  
“Just don’t get in any more trouble”  
“That I can’t promise you”  
Morgana put down the phone and went back to the kitchen.  
“Who was it sweety?”  
“No one of importance”  
“…”  
“Gwen, what do you think of getting married?”  
…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing. If you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them. Note that English isn't my first language, so tips are greatly appreciated.  
> [fandomchaos_posts ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchaos_posts/pseuds/fandomchaos_posts) helped me with Leons surname, I was in a bit of a crisis there.  
> Oh and also I have absolutely no idea how the police works, so i apologize for inaccuracies I am sure are in here somewhere.  
> Plus there is no such thing as a Monstera Borealis. I just needed a fancy name for a plant, and this came to mind. I imagine the Borealis to be some weird special type of Monstera.


End file.
